Feelings Grow, Feelings Fade
by katnipodairr
Summary: My feelings for him are starting to grow to a whole new level, but would it be worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first ever fanfiction. I decided to try to write and see if you'll like it (which I hope). Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Clove. Real name Clover. I don't bother saying my last name because I want my name to be remembered and treasured. Clove. I'm sure the first thing that comes to your mind when you here my name is some sort of flower. Then there are other minds that think otherwise about my name. Take Cato for example, he calls me names that I'd rather not say. Anyways, I'm sure you all know that Cato and I are representing District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games but do you know the story of us? Yes, we were together once until before the Reaping. So here is my or should I say, our story.

* * *

It was another Sunday morning and my parents are out yet again. They're Peacekeepers stationed at District 1. Sunday, as I say, is a rest day so I usually sleep in, but today I want to do something different. As I step out of my house I think to myself that its been awhile since I've breathe in fresh Sunday air. I walked down the steps and roam the neighborhood. It's springtime so all the flowers are looking beautiful. Daisies, orchids, you name it we've got it. I went to a bush to examine this beautiful looking rose when I hear the most seductive voice,

"You're not supposed to pick that without my permission" said the boy

I look up in surprise and saw the most gorgeous man in my life

"Name's Cato" he says with a smirk

"Clove" I say in return and hoping that he didn't see me blush

"What brings a beautiful girl like you here in the streets?" he asked still smirking

"Well it's been awhile since I've been out so I decided to walk around and check the City Square" I reply

"Oh is that so? I was walking to the City Square too, do you want company?" he asked

"Well.. Sure why not" I said politely, hiding my excitement

It's not everyday you see a hot guy asking you if you want company so it's now or never

"Where are your parents?" he asked

"They're out pretty much everyday" I reply. "They're peacekeepers"

"Oh really? Mine too!" he exclaims

And so we walk towards the City Square, exchanging stories and having a comfortable conversation. I've never had a friend to talk to in what? 5 months all because of training. You see, training is serious stuff. Distractions and all those nonsense are the things I'm trying to avoid that is why I don't do small talks with the other trainees. Plus, my parents are expecting so much from me. Talking to Cato is just relaxing and based on his expression, I'm pretty sure he feels the same way too.

"Why don't I see you around?" he asks

"Well, I don't really mingle with people here. I'm pretty much an alone person and prefer not to have company." I reply uneasily

"Oh.. so umm.. do you still want me to hang with you?" he asks, clearly uncomfortable

"Uh.. Yeah!" I blurt out

His uneasiness completely vanishes and is replaced with utter joy

"Well then" He holds out his arm. "May I have this last 100 meter walk?"

I laugh. "Do you have to be so accurate?"

"At least I know" he replies "And I'm not cooped up in the house unlike someone I know" he whistles looking in the opposite direction

I punch him in the arm. "Yeah yeah" still laughing as I take his arm and walk the remaining few 100 meters to the City Square

* * *

**Did that go well? Please review! It would mean so much to me c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter's up! Your reviews for my 1st chapter basically said for me to write more and I've been trying my best to make it a bit longer. I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*knock knock*

Was that a knock or….

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"OKAY! I'm coming I'm coming!"

I groggily sit up and look at the time. Great. 6:47am. Training won't start 'till afternoon. I trudge towards the door and come across 2 tall people, in Peacekeeper uniforms, standing in the doorway.

"SURPRISE"

My mouth hung open

"Mom, Dad?"

"How's my Clovey?" she asks

"Don't call me that" I grumbled

"Aww come on sweetheart, we haven't seen you in months" my dad says

"I know it's just….. What are you doing here?" I demanded

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about your training" my mom answers

"Training?" I could barely keep my tone down

"Come on let's talk about this in your room" my dad says

When we reach my room, my parents sat on the bed while I stood near my dresser, hands on hips and impatiently tapping my foot.

"Well?" I ask

"Umm yes, your training. About tha-"

"What about training Dad? I've spent a year in that center without either of you supporting me! I do my best like you expect me to do. If you're here to tell me off, I am having none of it!" I yell

"Now young lady, I don't like that tone you're using"

"We know how hard you work sweetie. We just wanted to tell you that you'll be transferred to the morning session, not the afternoon" my mom explains

"What? You came all the way here just to tell me that I'll be transferring to the morning session?"

"Yes we did"

"But why? I like training in the afternoon" I complain

"Craig told us your standing and he said you can beat everyone in your division. So now your father and I think it's best for you to move the morning session and that way you have new opponents to practice with."

I was in shock. Hearing my own mother say that I was the best in the afternoon session was a first (because really she doesn't give a crap about me training) I mean I really didn't expect that. Throwing knives, as Craig said, is for small and fast people. At first, I thought he insulted me because of my height but then I come to realize that he was advising me to at least try that weapon. When I first held a knife, I was scared out of my wits. But then as I start getting used to them it became a deadly instrument when played in my hands. So I went by it.

"So when will I start morning sessions?" I ask

"Tomorrow" my dad answers

"Ok then. Thanks for dropping by." I mutter

"Alright honey good luck. I expect more from you" my dad says

"Do your best all the time" my mom says as she kisses me on the forehead

And then they're gone. As simple as that. You see my parents can be total asses. They come in, tell me what to do then resume their work.

So now I'm lying on my bed, trying very hard to sleep but I can't seem too. I stay wide awake until I got tired of staring at the ceiling.

I take a quick shower, put some casual clothes on and head out the door and exhaling the air I realized I've been holding in. I look around and seep in the beautiful surroundings. I'll be training with more vicious and more skillful people tomorrow morning, I thought to myself.

So I started down the steps, put my hood up and start jogging all the way to the City Square hoping to clear my thoughts.

* * *

**Ok I know it's a bit short but did it go well? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3! I'm sorry it took a while to upload this. So anyways, I hope you'll enjoy! **

* * *

*beep beep beep beep*

"Ugh is it morning already?" I grumbled

I hit the snooze button on my alarm and make my way to the shower.

As soon as I'm all dressed and prepared, I rush to the front door. I take in a huge breath, staring at the grayish sky and started down the steps going to the District 2 Training Center

When I got there, I was amazed at how the training center looked so different in the morning. The paintings on the wall look duller and gloomy compared to the bright and exciting colors in the afternoon. The scent of roses are stronger at this time of the day. But overall the center still looks the same in terms of structure. A big building that says DISTRICT 2 TRAINING CENTER and a watch guard tower to keep an eye if things go wrong.

I enter the main room of the building and was astounded by what I saw. During afternoon trainings there are a few chosen weapons for practice but now during morning trainings, I notice there are twice as much. I spot the trainees. They are a foot taller than me and they all look so menacing. As I go farther into the room I saw a rack full of knives. I squeal in delight and ran towards my beautiful babies. As I hold on to one knife, a group of buffed up guys saunter towards me,

"Hey tiny, you might cut yourself" said Tough Guy 1

"Ballet classes are in the other side, honey" snickered Tough Guy 2

I gripped the knife and realized it was hungry to be thrown at something.

"Watchu gonna do tiny? Cut some flowers with that pathetic looking knife?" jested Tough Guy 1

They all guffawed and doubled over.

Realizing I could burst out of anger any minute. I throw my knife at Tough Guy 2, whizzing past his ear missing it by centimeters. I throw another one at Tough Guy 1 which grazed his shoulders leaving a shallow cut.

The rest stopped laughing to see what just happened. Other trainees were gathering around us to see what the commotion was all about.

Tough Guy 1 took a look at his shoulder and grimaced

"You wanna play dirty, tiny?" He asked cracking his knuckles. "Well then let's get it on" he challenged

He grabbed a spear and before he threw it at me, the entrance to the training center opens revealing a robust and handsome looking Cato. He took one look at the scene and later had his eyes on me,

"Clove?" he asks

"Keep out of this Cato I was just showing tiny here a lesson in picking fights with the wrong people" Tough Guy 1 said

"Cut it out Gray, you don't want those knives buried in your chest the next time she throws" he said winking at me

Blood rushed to my cheeks as he complimented me. I was clumsily trying to cover myself without anyone noticing but failed miserably.

Gray looked at me with hungry eyes

"This isn't over" he said, stalking out of the room followed by his group of clones

As soon as they left I exhaled a sigh of relief

Cato walked towards me and grinned

"What brings you here Clove?" he asked

"Training. I've been moved from the afternoon session" I reply

"Wow" clearly surprised. "That means you must be pretty good with those knives" he gestured what I was holding. "Better watch my back then" he smiled

I traced my knife across his chest, "You better" I said and winked at him

* * *

**Thoughts? Violent reactions? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4A

**7 reviews! You don't know how happy I am ^_^ Again thank you for reviewing the previous chapters! So this is Chapter 4A which means that the next chapter is a direct continuation of this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

The next few days of training were actually pretty good. I was getting better in handling my knives, Gray and his clones are out of my way and the best of all, Cato was always there. Wherever I was, he was there. It was actually kinda cute considering the fact he was trying to show off using knives (which he fails miserably at) and ended up cutting himself. It was actually fun being around him.

And then Craig, our trainer, announces that there would be duels to practice for the incoming 74th Hunger Games.

I didn't realize that the Reaping would take place next month, 23 days to be exact.

Training ended, and it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon

"Wanna have lunch?" Cato asks

"Sure why not" I reply, smiling

We walk towards this cafe, a few blocks from the training center.

We sit in this comfortable looking sofa outside the cafe and ordered our lunch. Our food arrived and we munched on it realizing that we were so hungry.

After eating we just sat there and looked around. Across the cafe was a playground with children playing in it

"I fell down from the monkey bars there" he pointed

"What?" I said, trying to hide my smile

"Yup" he replies. "My brother dared me to make it across in 20 seconds and I was 7 then" he recalled

"Oh" I mutter. "That's awful" I say

"Oh no it's not" he smiles to himself. "It's a typical 'show me what you've got' type of thing' runs in the family" he explains

"No wonder" I mutter

He laughs and I look at him.

He looks so relaxed and carefree. His eyes are the color of the sky during a sunny day. His nose was so perfect and his mouth, oh his mouth, I would give anything to touch or better yet kiss those luscious, full lips. The more I look at him, the more I become starstruck.

He noticed me looking at him and his hand automatically went up to his face,

"Do I have something on my face" he asks nervously

"No you don't" I laugh

He smiles and I smile back. I just want to freeze the moment right there. I never knew that I could fall for a person because of his personality. Cato is just kind and gentle. It's really hard to admit that I don't have feelings for him. Oh well, we're just friends anyways.

"Why don't I see you around even before I met you?" I ask

"Oh, ummm.. It's just my parents. They ask my brother to keep an eye on me" he explains. "So usually after training I just head home but.." he looks at me "Ever since I met you, I usually go wherever you go, which I'm sure you've noticed" he smiles. "I hope you don't mind" he says shyly

"Oh it's alright, I don't mind" I say, grinning

"So there" he continues. "I don't think I need to ask you why I haven't seen you around" he snickers, clearly remembering our first meeting

"Oh shut up" I reply, laughing

This was such a great day. Being part of the morning session wasn't so bad after all. Meeting Cato was one of the highlights of my 15 years of existence.

"What time is it?" I ask him

"Quarter to three" he replies. "Why? Do you need to go?" he asks

"Nah. But I have to be home before 6 o'clock" I reply

"Oh" he mutters. "Walk you around and then home?" he asks me

I could see his expression, praying for me to say yes

"Hmmmmmm…" Putting my finger on my temple jokingly

"Please" he begged

The way he begged was so cute. He was kneeling on one knee holding my hands, it looked like he was proposing or something. Priceless.

"Oh alright" Pulling him up

He was so tall that it was like looking at a skyscraper, well not as tall as the watch guard tower but oh you know what I mean.

"So where should we go mademoiselle?" he jokes

"Anywhere but here" I reply

"Alrighty then" Taking my hand. "To the playground it is" he says

He was running and could you imagine my state? Being dragged by a 6 foot tall guy across the street. But I didn't care. All that mattered was Cato holding my hand and leading me to the monkey bars (probably going to show of his skills) and for me, it was almost heaven.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Unacceptable? Please review! **


End file.
